1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a four wheeled buggy for carrying loads over, for example, pasture, farm, or waste land and the like. More particularly, it relates to an improved vehicle frame for a four wheeled buggy having a steering wheel and operated by a seated driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, small-sized, light three or four wheel buggies have been developed as vehicles adapted to run on pasture, farm, or waste land and the like. These buggies are operated by a driver sitting on the buggy, as in the case of an auto or bike, who steers the buggy by manual operation of a handle bar. For example, such a buggy is described in the Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 66089/1986.
However, the conventional buggy has disadvantages. It is hard for the driver to get on and off the buggy and, when the buggy runs on an irregular surface as on pasture, farm, or waste land and the like, manipulation of the bar handle required greater efforts, thus tiring the driver. Further, the conventional buggy has poor load-carrying capacity and does not premit double seating.
To eliminate the drawbacks of the conventional buggy, a four wheeled buggy having a steering wheel has recently been proposed. However, such a four wheeled buggy differs considerably from the conventional four-wheeled buggy in construction and arrangement of the steering apparatus. An improved vehicle frame is required to facilitate maintenance, provide large load capacity and permit double seating and ease of mount and dismount by the driver and a passenger.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved vehicle frame for a four wheeled buggy operated by a seated driver, which can satisfy the above requirements.